


Luna Dreemur's Sick Day (After the Underground Sickfic)

by LunaLycan1987



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: AU, After the Underground, Cute, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kawaii, Multi, Sick Character, Sickfic, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLycan1987/pseuds/LunaLycan1987
Summary: Luna Dreemur (my oc) helped free the monsters from the underground and was adopted by Toriel and Asgore after leaving the underground with Frisk, Chara, and Asriel by her side. What happens when she comes down with the flu at Hogwarts and is too shy to admit it?





	Luna Dreemur's Sick Day (After the Underground Sickfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Luna is 11, Frisk and Chara are 14, and Asriel is 15. This takes place in Harry's second year after the second attack.

I had awoken on Wednesday feeling very queasy. My head was pounding, my stomach was rolling and sloshing, I felt nauseous, and worst of all, everything hurt. I sat up in spite of the pain. I couldn't go crying to Toriel this time. And there was no way I was going to bother one of the professors. They were busy enough already with the attacks. The last thing they needed was a stupid, unusual, puppy girl like me to be bugging them for something as minor as a little bit of pain. Though my whole body protested, I got up and got dressed. A wave of dizziness rushed through my body as I went down the stairs. I was shaking and sweating. I knew I was ill, but I just couldn't forgive myself if I interrupted the teachers for a  little bit of pain. 

"Loons, are you alright?" My older brother, Asriel, asked.

"Sure," I said weakly. My voice was scratchy and it hurt to speak. 

"I don't think you are, sis," Asriel said. 

"It's fine, Azzy," I said. He walked up to me and put his fuzzy hand on my forehead. He immediately pulled his hand away. 

"You're really warm," Asriel said with concern. "I'm going to get professor McGonagall. You stay here."

"No! I'll be fine, Azzy," I said. "She's already got enough to worry about with the attacks. She doesn't need to worry about me." I sniffled. 

"Fine... But if it gets worse I'm telling her or I'll levitate you to her. The hospital wing is full... Flu season." I walked out to go down to the great hall, but the staircases had other ideas. I held onto the rail for dear life. 

"No! No! Please! Stop!" I cried out weakly, though the stairs could not hear me. A dizzy wave hit me and I closed my eyes, a few tears sliding out. The light was too bright, the world was spinning, and the stairs were moving. I felt the stairs stop moving and opened my eyes to find the world still spinning and still crying. I went down the stairs, hoping they hadn't changed the course. I was shaking worse then I was before. I walked into the hallway to see where I was, shielding my eyes from the bright light. Someone had their wands out, and that someone was standing right in front of me. The pictures were talking to each other. 

"What on earth are you doing here?" I heard a familiar Scottish accent ask. The one person I didn't want to worry. I wasn't sure what to say. 

"The stairs..." I muttered. 

"I heard someone telling the stairs to stop. It sounded like you... Is something wrong?" She asked. 

"Bright light," was all I could say. I pulled up my hood. 

"Why are you crying?" She asked. I clutched my necklace nervously. 

"No," is what I said.

"May I see your eyes?" She asked. She knew that if I were upset they would turn red and if I were ill they would turn grey. 

"I-I'd rather not-" I started.

"Why is that?" She asked, keeping a calm tone.

"B-Because... B-Because..." I couldn't think of any excuse not to show her my eyes. She was a meifwa, it couldn't hurt her if they were red. I whimpered as a wave of nausea and pain hit me and a grabbed onto the wall. 

"I know something's wrong," she said. "I want to help you, but I'm afraid I'm unable if you won't let me know when you are ill." 

"H-How could you tell?" I asked. 

"The way you act, how you cried for the staircases to stop moving... Those are red flags. I have known you for a few years now. I have taken care of you quite a few times before. I can tell when something's wrong," Minnie said. I felt dizziness taking over. I surrendered and walked up to her. My vision was becoming blurry and dark. 

"Minnie," I cried desperately as my vision faded completely to black and I could no longer keep my balance. I reached out in panic. I felt steady arms around me, keeping me stable as I drifted into unconsciousness. I was embarrassed but I would have been more embarrassed if I hadn't known her since I was a pup. I fell into a nightmare. 

_I was being held down. I looked up to see the children who had bullied me. They called themselves the Shadow Knights._

_"Get off!" I cried. I struggled against them._

_"You know struggling will only make you have worse punishment, little puppy," one said._

_"Release me," I said again, more sternly, coughing from the sickness._

_"Like we'll ever listen to a weakling like you. We know your secret. We know what your sister did. We know what your brother did," another said. "And what did you do to stop them? Kept resetting. Erasing their mistakes. Not letting them live with the consequences."_

_"Chara was possessed by William Afton and Asriel didn't have a soul as a flower!" I shouted._

_"Then why didn't you help them rather than letting them get away with it by resetting?" the first one asked. "I would have let them live with the consequences or helped them."_

_"I did help them!" I cried._

_"Did you really? Then why did you let them do that? Stupid girl, can't even protect her own family," a third one said. The children turned into Flowey and I heard his laugh over and over again, his mean comments penetrating me._

_"Stop! Please!" I shouted. "Mommy! Daddy! Minnie! Someone help!" But nobody came..._

I awoke very frightened and coughing and crying. I was in warm arms. I recognized the scent as Minnie. I hugged her.

"It's alright, I'm right here," she said soothingly. 

"But nobody came..." I repeated. 

"I came," I heard Chara say. 

"I have to attend to my classes, but I will be back to check on you in awhile. Madame Pomfry has agreed to come and check on you, also," Minnie said to me. 

"Mmhmm..." was all I could mutter to her. 

"I have brought your sister to help you," Minnie said. "I must go now. You know how the Ravenclaws worry when a teacher isn't there." I tried to nod but it hurt too much to move my head. Minnie seemed to understand as she left the room. Just then I felt my stomach lurch and threw my hand over my mouth and pushed the blankets off.

"What are you doing?!" Chara asked somewhat angry and confused. "You're gonna get a worse fever without the blankets on you!" I made a mad dash to the bathroom, feeling the bile rushing up my throat. I crouched in front of the toilet and removed my hand just in time. I threw up a few times before I could even get a breath. 

"Chara!" I cried out desperately for my older sister's help. She entered the room.

"Oh... That's what that meant..." Chara said. I felt my stomach lurch again and yanked my head back over the toilet. I threw up yet again. I felt a soothing hand on my back.

"Chara..." I cried out again, "it hurts..."

"I know it does... Do you feel you're d-" she started but I threw up yet again. "I think we should just get you a garbage can so you're not sleeping in the bathroom." I nodded.

"Please..." I cried out pathetically.

"Come on sis," Chara said. "Let's get you back in bed." She carried me back to bed. "I'll be right back." She returned with a trash can that can be emptied with magic. She crawled into bed with me. I laid my head on her shoulder. She pet my ears and tail, knowing that I secretly enjoyed it. I slowly fell asleep.

_I saw a face. It was the face of the Puppet._

_"Thank you for saving them..." Puppet said. "You spared them. You fixed them. You saved me. And for that, I thank you. You never gave up, even when the others did. You offered mercy to everyone, and even when you ran, you ran with a smile. Though I have a question for you... Do you think that even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person if they just tried?"_

_"Yes," I responded hoarsely, coughing into my arm._

_"Thank you, I will remember what you did. I will remember your words. I will spare him. I will save him," puppet told me. "I must go now."_

I awoke with another lurch of my stomach. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it to the trash can next to me. I was sick all over my and Chara's laps. I began crying and was sick again and again until it finally came to an end. 

"Luna! Are you alright?" Chara asked with concern. I was coughing and crying. I was sick again until I finally felt done. 

"I'm so sorry!" I cried. "I-I didn't mean to... I couldn't make it to the tra-"

"Shh... Shh... It's ok... It's not your fault," Chara tried to calm me. She grabbed her wand off the table and cleaned us up. She casted a spell to get rid of the smell. 

"Chara, I don't feel good," I cried.

"I know sis. It'll be alright," Chara said. "Trust me. Just lay down and rest. It'll all be alright." 

The flu lasted all the rest of the week but I made a full recovery by the next Friday with the help of Minnie, Severus, and my siblings. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU and Luna is my oc so any continuity errors are to be accepted as is.


End file.
